


M'enfermer tout le jour

by Gwenhata



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Evocation de Max Lightwood Bane (pas de spoilers though), Folie meurtrière, Inspiré des chroniques de Magnus Bane, M/M, Malec Week, Mort d'un personnage principal, Très triste
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenhata/pseuds/Gwenhata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après le décès d'Alec, Magnus disparait de la surface de la Terre et toute la famille Lightwood est à sa recherche. Mais lorsqu'ils reçoivent des informations sur lui, ce qu'ils ne trouvent risque de ne pas leur plaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	M'enfermer tout le jour

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour!  
> Voici ma petite contribution à la Mace week et en particulier à la journée 2: "Into the future day"  
> Cette histoire est basée sur ce passage dans les Bane Chronicles:  
> "Louis Karnstein was mad, then. it hapened sometimes, with age and distance from humanity. Magnus had seen it happen with a fellow warlock thirty years before.  
> Magnus hoped if he ever went mad like that himself, so mad that he poisoned the very air around him and hurt everyone he came into contact with, that there would be someone who loved him enough to stop him. To kill him, if it came to that." (Saving Raphael Santiago).  
> Elle fait partie d'une fiction de 42 chapitres au total que je suis en train d'écrire et que j'espère poster d'ici l'année prochaine!  
> J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Jace se leva avec difficulté de son lit, veillant à ne pas éveiller Clary à ses côtés. Depuis deux ans elle souffrait d’insomnies, comme bon nombre de Nephilims à son âge, et il ne voulait pas la priver du peu de sommeil dont elle disposait. Il se rendit dans la cuisine, dénouant peu à peu ses muscles fatigués. La nuit avait été courte pour lui également, comme toujours depuis la mort d’Alec, presque quarante ans plus tôt.

Il se rappelait du jour précis où cela s’était produit, du regard du démon qui avait tenté d’attaquer Izzy par derrière, du cri perçant de Clary quand les griffes infernales avaient atteint Alec, l’envoyant valser contre le mur le plus proche dans un geyser de sang. Il revoyait encore Simon se jeter sur lui, tenter de dessiner des iratze, Izzy qui appelait Magnus pour seul fond sonore.

Magnus était arrivé presque instantanément mais la sentence était déjà tombée : Alec avait eu la carotide sectionnée et les vertèbres rompues, il était mort en à peine quelques secondes, devant les yeux impuissants de ses amis. Son amant, lui, s’était aussitôt précipité sur le corps, bousculant Simon et, constatant l’évident absence de vie dans les yeux azurs de son petit-ami, s’était cramponné à lui, le berçant, des larmes déchirantes balayant son visage. Jamais il n’avait paru plus jeune à Jace qu’en cet instant, le corps amorphe d’Alec dans ses bras.

Le reste s’était déroulé comme dans un cauchemar. Ils avaient dû ramener le corps à l’Institut, ce à quoi Magnus s’était opposé jusqu’à ce que Clary l’assomme pour le faire taire, rajoutant un autre poids mort à transporter. Tous semblaient se mouvoir en pilote automatique. Tout cela était survenu si vite, Alec qui avait été si vivant le matin même, leur donnant des nouvelles de Max avec entrain, Alec qui était arrivé sans se rendre compte du suçon qu’il arborait à la base de son cou… Alec dont la dépouille avait disparu juste avant ses funérailles ce qui avait détruit Magnus…

Jace entra dans la cuisine où il trouva Stephen, son fils aîné, qui cuisinait le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde. En le voyant entrer, le désormais trentenaire sourit à son père. Cela avait beau faire quarante ans, le souvenir d’Alec hantait encore les couloirs de l’Institut, et même sa chambre demeurait inoccupée et intouchée. Jace avait refusé que l’on touchât aux affaires de son parabatai, il n’avait rien retiré de la pièce hormis un cadre en verre représentant une photo de Magnus, d’Alec et de leur fils que le brun gardait là pour quand il dormait à l’Institut.

« _ Papa, Max a appelé, l’informa Stephen. Je lui ai dit qu’on n’avait pas de nouvelles de Magnus depuis qu’il nous avait envoyé les cadeaux pour Noël dernier mais il m’a demandé de te dire de le rappeler. Je crois qu’il a besoin de te parler. 

Jace soupira. Sitôt que Max avait quitté le domicile de ses parents (il ne pouvait se résigner à considérer l’appartement de Brooklyn comme juste la résidence de Magnus étant donné qu’il contenait toujours les affaires d’Alec) Magnus avait disparu de la circulation. Plus personne ne l’avait revu depuis, et les seules preuves du fait qu’il était encore en vie étaient les cadeaux qu’il envoyait aux différents membres de la famille, en particulier à Alexandra, la fille d’Izzy et Simon. 

_ Je le rappellerai ce midi, répondit Jace. Mais je n’ai pas grand-chose à lui dire, tu sais. Je veux dire, tu crois à ce que Catharina nous a dit ?  
_ Je ne connais pas Magnus, rappela son fils en posant devant lui une assiette de pancakes. Mais de ce que vous m’en avez raconté, je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait mis le feu à un village, surtout au fin fond de la Roumanie…  
_ Je ne sais pas si c’est lui, mais avec ta mère et Simon, nous allons nous rendre là-bas.  
_ Tante Izzy ne vous accompagnera pas du tout ?

Jace se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

_ Ta tante n’a jamais accepté le fait qu’Alec soit mort en la protégeant, tu le sais bien. De toute façon, depuis qu’elle et Simon sont séparés, elle ne s’intéresse plus à la recherche de Magnus. Je sais qu’elle pense bien faire en lui laissant de l’air, et c’est peut-être ce dont il a besoin, mais je sais qu’il a été présent pour nous, prêt à tout pour sauver ceux qu’Alec aimait, et je ne peux pas le laisser vivre seul et reclus. Alors tant pis si l’on n’a que de vagues indices, mais je veux le retrouver vivant, m’assurer qu’il a refait sa vie…

Stephen fit le tour de la table et commença à caresser son dos pour le réconforter. Il n’avait jamais connu le parabatai de son père mais il avait toujours entendu dire que cela avait brisé la famille. Il se rappelait juste du jour où sa tante Isabelle était partie de l’Institut avec deux valises, refusant de vivre là où subsistait le souvenir de son frère.

Il allait parler de Miranda, sa femme, qui était enceinte, afin d’alléger l’atmosphère quand entra Simon. Il était déjà en tenue de combat et semblait prêt à partir immédiatement. Il était suivi de près par une Clary mal réveillée qui nouait ses cheveux grisonnants sur le haut de son crâne. Stephen les contempla tous les trois, des héros parmi les Nephilims, des légendes, tous unis dans la recherche d’un sorcier.

Les trois Chasseurs d’Ombres partirent rapidement de l’Institut. Ils savaient que le temps leur était compté, que, si Magnus était bien le sorcier qui avait brûlé le village comme l’assurait le seul rescapé, il ne resterait pas longtemps sur place. Ils se hâtèrent donc de traverser le Portail et furent catapultés en Roumanie, en plein milieu d’un champ de ruine. Autour d’eux se dressaient les restes calcinés de maison qui avaient dues êtres charmantes auparavant. Ce qui n’avait pas flambé s’était écroulé ce qui empêchait Simon de voir. Ainsi, quand il se pencha pour savoir ce dans quoi il avait shooté, il dut retenir un hurlement.

Même après des années d’entrainement en tant que Chasseur d’Ombres, il n’était pas accoutumé à la vue d’ossements brûlés, à l’odeur de chair qui flottait dans l’air. Alors ramasser un crâne noirci ne le laissa pas de marbre. Il lâcha promptement le morceau de corps et sentit son cœur se serrer. Il en venait de prier à ce que Magnus ne soit pas à l’origine du carnage qui avait eu lieu ici. Pas loin d’une centaine d’habitants avaient perdu la vie, et ce n’était que par chance que Catharina avait pu trouver l’unique rescapé, un loup-garou, avant qu’il n’aille parler aux responsables de l’Institut local.

Ils repérèrent bien vite la trace d’un corps traîné, marque plus claire dans la cendre qui recouvrait le sol. Ils suivirent tous le chemin qu’elle formait, inquiets. Jace se rappelait d’une conversation qu’il avait eue avec Magnus des années auparavant, sur sa condition d’immortel. Le sorcier lui avait avoué qu’il avait rencontré des pairs qui étaient devenus fous avec le temps, la solitude et la peine. Il avait expliqué préférer mourir que d’empoisonner l’air autour de lui dans sa folie. 

Mais l’atmosphère qui régnait sur le village, tenta de se rassurer le blond, n’était pas une atmosphère emplie de folie mais d’une rage meurtrière, une chose dont il savait son ami incapable. L’homme avait toujours été doux malgré son humour cinglant et ses quatre cents ans de confrontation à la bêtise de l’Enclave. De plus, il avait du connaître la mort de nombre de ses amants, non ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand ils arrivèrent devant une masure à l’extrémité de la ville, seul bâtiment encore debout. Ils virent tous trois une bougie à la fenêtre et surent qu’ils avaient retrouvé le coupable du massacre. Ils dégainèrent tous un poignard séraphique, et au signe de tête Clary, Simon défonça la porte, suivi de près par ses amis. Et sur le pas de la porte, ils s’immobilisèrent.

L’intérieur de la cabane était plongé dans l’obscurité, à l’exception de quelques bougies qui illuminaient faiblement les murs en bois. Sur le sol s’étalaient des tapis en peaux tâchés d’un liquide brunâtre qui ne pouvait être que du sang séché. Autour se trouvaient de nombreuses poudres réparties en spirales et lignes complexes. Au fond de la pièce, attachés par des menottes se trouvaient deux jeunes garçon dont la ressemblance avec Alec frappa Jace. Tous deux semblaient avoir la peau très claire, les cheveux très sombres et la morphologie de son ancien parabatai.

Entre les deux garçons se trouvait une table en pierre gravée sur laquelle se trouvait la dépouille d’Alec, si bien conservée qu’on l’aurait juste dit endormi. Jace entendit Clary crier mais il ne pouvait rien faire, figé par le choc. Le corps de son meilleur ami, de son frère, mort il y avait de cela une quarantaine d’années, gisait sur une table devant lui, en parfait état, preuve qu’il se fourvoyait depuis le début. Une seule personne avait pu accomplir tout cela.

Il ne savait pas comment Magnus, qu’il considérait comme son beau-frère, avait pu voler le cadavre de son amant alors qu’il était avec Isabelle au moment des faits, ou ce qu’il comptait en faire, mais il était sur qu’il était coupable du carnage dans le village.

_ Mes amis, bonjour, résonna une voix derrière eux.

Ils firent tous volte-face, et Jace ne put dire s’il était plus en état de choc qu’auparavant. Il ne reconnaissait le sorcier que grâce à ses yeux si uniques. Le reste était méconnaissable. Maigre comme un lévrier cruel, la peau livide et tendue sur ses pommettes saillantes, le sorcier n’était plus que l’ombre de lui-même. Ses cheveux autrefois savamment coiffés tombaient maintenant en cascades sales sur ses épaules, et son visage, dénué de tout maquillage, arborait une expression glaciale et inaccessible. Il portait un simple jean usé jusqu’à la corde et l’un des vieux pulls d’Alec, une horreur verdâtre qui s’ouvrait sur un torse couvert de sang, comme si Magnus avait cherché à s’ouvrir la poitrine avec les ongles.

_ Je pensais nos retrouvailles plus joyeuses, claironna l’immortel en leur passant devant, évitant soigneusement de marcher sur les lignes au sol. Surtout, je ne pensais pas vous voir tout de suite. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis un peu occupé. Je vous recontacterai quand j’aurai des nouvelles encourageantes !

Ce fut Clary qui prit la parole.

_ Magnus, qu’as-tu fait du corps d’Alec ? Il devrait être dans la Cité des Os, auprès des siens, de Max, de Maryse, de Robert !

Le sorcier se tourna vers elle, les yeux exorbités.

_ Mais, biscuit, on ne pourrait pas le ramener à la vie dans ce cas-là ! s’exclama-t-il comme s’il s’agissait de l’évidence même.  
_ Comment ça ? s’étouffa Simon.

Magnus braqua sur lui ses yeux fous. Il tremblait de tout son corps et Jace admit enfin la terrible vérité : Magnus avait bel et bien sombré dans la folie. Il se dégageait de lui une aura malsaine, et il suffisait de le voir se déplacer, de l’entendre parler, et de voir les trois corps au fond de la pièce pour comprendre que leur ami n’était plus, que son esprit avait fui la réalité.

_ Le ramener, bien sur ! Répondit-il avec un sourire attendri. Il s’assit sur la table où reposait Alec et sa main caressa la joue de son amant défunt. Mon Ange a dormi pendant assez longtemps et je suis enfin arrivé à trouver la formule pour le ramener à moi.  
_ Magnus…  
_ Ca ne peut pas échouer cette fois-ci, reprit-il après avoir posé un baiser sur le front du cadavre qu’il comptait ressusciter. Cette fois, j’ai tout bien fait.  
_ Dis-moi, le supplia Clary, que ce n’est pas toi qui a allumé le feu dehors !  
_ Tu ne comprends pas ! Ca peut faire revenir Alec. Son âme innocente en échange de celles de centaines de gens ordinaires…

Jace posa la main sur le bras de Clary, l’intimant de s’éloigner de Magnus. Il avança précautionneusement vers son ami, le sang glacé dans les veines. Il aurait voulu faire demi-tour, rentrer chez lui, appeler Max, lui annoncer la mort de son père. Étouffer les signes de la présence de la créature qui se tenait devant lui, que l’immortalité, la solitude et la souffrance avaient fait chavirer. Il se tenait désormais à deux mètres de lui et il savait ce qu’il devait faire, la dague reposait déjà dans sa main, n’attendant plus que de traverser la poitrine du sorcier.

Celui-ci se penchait de nouveau sur Alec et semblait lui chuchoter des promesses de jours magnifiques, de moments passés ensemble.

_ Maintenant que la maison est juste à nous, je pourrai de nouveau m’enfermer tout le jour avec toi. Faire comme avant et ne laisser personne nous déranger, juste être ensemble. Nous reposer, dormir ensemble. Regarder des films pourris à la télé. Tu verras mon Ange, depuis le temps que j’attends ce jour… Et Max… Max sera tellement heureux de te revoir mon …

Le sorcier ne put finir sa phrase, tout occupé qu’il était à contempler la lame qui traversait sa poitrine de part en part et qui avait fait gicler du sang tout autour de lui, y compris sur le visage livide d’Alec. Il ferma les mains sur la dague, tentant de la repousser mais Jace la maintenait fermement en place, et ce malgré les cris qui résonnaient derrière lui. 

Peu à peu, le sorcier cessa de se défendre. Quand il lâcha l’arme, Jace la retira de sa prison charnelle, rattrapant Magnus un peu avant qu’il ne s’écrase sur son amant. Il le retourna pour fermer ses yeux, convaincu qu’il était mort, mais le regard félin était toujours aussi vivant. Il y avait même de la raison au milieu de la douleur qui y flottait. Le Chasseur d’Ombres vit son ancien ami se saisir de la main d’Alec. Une tâche écarlate s’était formée sur son sweat vert. 

_ Merci, souffla le sorcier, la voix tremblante.

L’ironie frappa Jace de plein fouet. Tout ce qu’il fallait pour récupérer son beau-frère en bonne santé mentale, c’était de le poignarder. Il se doutait que Magnus avait toujours gardé cette part d’humanité en lui, mais qu’elle s’était faite submerger par un espoir irrationnel, destructeur, et que seule la disparition de cet espoir avait pu la libérer.

Il se ressaisit et sourit à son ami qui se mourait sur ses genoux, retenant furieusement ses larmes. Il savait qu’il venait de délivrer une âme torturée, d’épargner des centaines d’innocents menacés par la folie meurtrière de Magnus, mais il savait également qu’il venait de faire de Max un orphelin et qu’il avait assassiné l’une des meilleures personnes qu’il ait connues.

_ Rejoins Alec, mon ami, chuchota Jace. Repose en paix.

Magnus lui sourit faiblement mais son visage était déformé par la douleur physique et par la peur. Il serra un peu plus fort la main de son amant défunt et une larme lui échappa. Il sentait le froid engourdir ses membres, son sang se déverser le long de son corps. Il regrettait d’être un sorcier, plus résistant aux blessures qu’un simple Terrestre qui serait déjà mort.Il regarda autour de lui, croisa les yeux choqués de Clary et de Simon, ouvrit la bouche pour s’excuser, ne put émettre aucun son et s’éteignit dans les bras de Jace, en tenant la main glaciale de l’homme qu’il avait le plus aimé.

Clary vit un filet de sang ruisseler le long du menton de son ami dont le regard vide était toujours braqué vers elle. Elle se tourna vers Simon et enfouit son visage dans son épaule pour tenter d’échapper à la réalité. Jace avait fait ce que personne n’aurait osé faire, il avait poignardé un ami pour le libérer de l’emprise de son esprit malade et corrompu par une douleur inimaginable.

Elle était consciente qu’il n’y avait aucune solution, mais elle ne pouvait pas contempler le cadavre de celui qu’elle avait toujours considéré comme un ami étalé dans les bras de son mari et serrant la main de son amant jusque dans leur mort. Les larmes de Simon ruisselaient aussi dans ses cheveux. Ils avaient tous passés les trente dernières années à traquer Magnus pour le retrouver, le ramener à la maison, auprès de Max et de la famille d’Alec – sa famille- et tout cela en vain.

_ Tu n’étais peut-être pas un Nephilim, Magnus, mais tu étais des nôtres. Frater, ave atquevale. 

Elle tourna la tête à temps pour voir Jace fermer les yeux du sorcier avec délicatesse, les dents serrées. Il luttait visiblement pour ne pas pleurer davantage, reconstruisant autour de lui des murs qui n’avaient pas servis depuis la mort d’Alec. 

Elle s’échappa des bras de Simon pour aller à côté de lui et poser la main sur son épaule tandis qu’il déposait le corps sur la table de granit. Il se tourna ensuite vers elle et la serra contre lui aussi fort qu’il le pouvait, tremblant de tout son corps. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux, tentant de réprimer les sanglots qui voulaient s’échapper. La mort de Magnus signifiait que leur mission pour le sauver avait échoué, en plus d’être une perte déjà déchirante. 

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant que Simon ne pose ses mains sur chacune de leurs épaules, un sourire d’une tristesse infinie sur son visage marqué par les années d’épreuves. Il désigna la table sur laquelle reposaient les amants défunts et Clary compris ce qu’il voyait dans cette image. Elle hocha la tête pour le signifier à Simon mais Jace semblait perplexe.

_ Regarde-les. On dirait qu’ils dorment, je ne les ai jamais vus si paisibles qu’ensemble même dans la mort… Un couple d’amoureux né sous des étoiles contraires, unis dans la tombe, un amour qui a dépassé la vie et la raison… Simon veut juste dire que comme dans le cas de Roméo et Juliette, l’un ne peut vivre sans l’autre. Qu’on n’aurait pas pu faire mieux pour Magnus, il était perdu au moment même où les yeux d’Alec se sont fermés… 

Jace vit la ressemblance et sentit son cœur se serrer. La masure ressemblait terriblement à un caveau, et les deux hommes ici allongés, la fleur de sang qui s’était épanouie sur les vêtements de Magnus, tout cela rappelait en effet la pièce de Shakespeare. Il savait également que Clary et Simon avait raison, notamment grâce au regard empli de reconnaissance que Magnus lui avait jeté avant de mourir. Mais il savait ce qui les attendait. Il prit la main de Clary.

_ On ne peut pas les laisser là, rappela-t-il. Alec doit rejoindre la Cité des Os, il le mérite, comme tout Chasseur d’Ombres. C’est là sa juste place.  
_ Sa juste place est auprès de Magnus, protesta-t-elle. Tu ne les sépareras pas, Jace, pas tant que je suis là. On ne les séparera plus jamais.  
_ Clary… commença Simon. Ils sont… ils sont morts…  
_ Alec est mort en héros, Magnus ne l’a que trop pleuré, ne penses-tu pas qu’il est temps pour eux d’être en paix ensemble ?

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête avec réticence. Cela allait contre toutes les croyances de l’Enclave, mais encore une fois, leur amour l’avait également été et jamais ils n’avaient plié face à cette pression. De plus, avec l’arrivée de Max, ils avaient scellés cette attitude anticonformiste, pas pour le plaisir de désobéir, mais parce qu’ils avaient compris qu’ils avaient raison, que leurs sentiments étaient valides, et bien plus forts que ceux d’autres couples approuvés par l’Enclave.

Jace reprit la parole.

_ Il faut qu’on appelle Max avant tout. Ce n’est pas vraiment à nous de décider.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois pendant un moment. Comment pouvaient-ils annoncer à un fils inquiet que son père avait, dans sa folie, assassiné des dizaines, des centaines de personnes avant de se faire poignarder par l’un de ses amis et de s’éteindre étendu sur le cadavre de son amant – du père de son fils – qu’il avait volé ? Comment pouvait-on annoncer à un enfant déjà si traumatisé par la mort violente d’Alec, que Magnus s’était éteint en plein délire, ayant jusqu’à oublié qui il était vraiment ? Que désormais, il était orphelin ?


End file.
